I'll Be There For You
by XxjenifferxX
Summary: Él está solo.Ella no tiene la mejor compañía. Los dos tienen distintas formas de pensar, así que ¿Por qué no ser... amigos? nada podría salir mal ¿cierto? Ectofeature. Billy/Lolo friendship.


_**¡Hello! He yo aquí con una historia de DTMG, y pues es la primera que escribo. Así que porfiis díganme lo que piensan.**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: DTMG no me pertenece, si así fuera, yo no estaría aquí… ¿o sí? **_

"_**Recuerditos**_**"**

–Dialogo–

"pensamientos"

**Capitulo 1**

Era sábado en la mañana, Spencer se encontraba junto con Billy grabando algunas escenas para su nueva película de terror "El Ataque de los Zombies Espaciales"… desgraciadamente para Spencer, solo podían tomar pocas escenas ya que Rajeev se había ido a India junto con Shanilla por todo el fin de semana, así que Spencer no tenía mucho trabajo, pero cierto fantasma hacia el trabajo menos fácil y no le permitía terminar.

–Billy, hablo enserio, tengo que terminar estas escenas rápido –dijo Spencer haciendo varias cosas con su cámara que dicho fantasma no entendía, Billy, quien estaba nadando en la piscina con traje de baño, flotó hasta quedar a un lado del castaño.

– ¡Vamos, hermano! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?... solo relájate. Es más, deberíamos salir a algún lado, tu sabes, disfrutar –sugirió despreocupadamente mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol–_La vida no dura para siempre._

Spencer pareció pensarlo unos momentos colocando su mano en la barbilla, hasta que una expresión relajada y sonriente apareció en su rostro –si, tienes razón ¿por qué no?–Billy gritaba con triunfo mientras se elevaba muy alto, (pero no lo suficiente para asustarse) su traje de baño cambio al de porrista de color rosa, Billy empezó a celebrar bailando y moviendo sus brazos, los cuales en sus manos tenía unos pompones – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Wifri? ¡No, ya sé! ¿Qué tal si…?

–De hecho, ya tengo pensado unos planes, Billy –espetó Spencer con una sonrisa nerviosa, Billy asintió emocionado, incitándole a Spencer que continuara –, estaba pensando en pedirle a Mallory que salga conmigo hoy –fugazmente la emoción de Billy desapareció… junto con su uniforme de porrista y pompones, remplazados por su vestimenta normal.

– ¿Qué? Pero… ¡Hermano! Tenía pensado pasar tiempos juntos, ya sabes, de Bro a Bro.

–lo sé, lo sé… pero viejo, a veces necesito mi espacio, todo el tiempo estoy contigo y pues… quiero pasar tiempo con otras personas –Spencer murmuró lo ultimo apenado –tal vez mañana ¿vale?

–Yep, como digas, Bro.

Billy comenzó a elevarse a la altura de la ventana de la habitación de Spencer y entró en ella, el castaño suspiró. A veces Billy era tan dramático, aunque él esperaba que el fantasma se pusiera a lloriquear, lo cual no pasó y eso preocupó a Spencer

– ¡Oye, Billy! –Llamó el castaño entrando a su habitación, pero… no vio señales del fantasma y eso le preocupó más – ¡Billy!

Ninguna señal

–Que onda, Bro –Le saludó alguien por detrás, el cineasta se volvió y se topó con un Billy que flotaba de cabeza demasiado cerca de su rostro, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo-¿Qué pasa?

Spencer notó la amabilidad en la voz de su amigo fantasma. Quizás Billy no estaba enojado y el castaño estaba siendo paranoico – ¿Estas molesto porque quiera pasar tiempo con Mallory? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Billy dejó de estar de cabeza y se encogió de hombros–Nah, supongo que tienes razón. Necesitas tu espacio y yo necesito del mío, además, eres mi hermanito, lo que significa que soy el mayor y estaré contigo aunque no nos veamos. –contestó Billy comprensivamente y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Spencer y lo zarandeó un poco. El menor rió. –anda, llámale.

–Gracias, viejo –agradeció con sinceridad, se zafó del abrazo de Billy, sacó su celular y empezó a marcar el número de Mallory.

Mientras tanto, Billy se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos, ¿Por qué le había molestado que Spencer pensara en pasar más tiempo con Mallory? Bueno, tal vez fue el hecho de que Spencer rechazara la sugerencia de pasar tiempo con él. Y algo que no le gustaba a Billy era el rechazo. Sí, eso debía ser, pero… antes no le molestaba en absoluto que su hermanito pasara tiempo con la chica pelirroja aun cuando él y Spencer ya tenían hecho algunos planes. Entonces… "¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente ahora?" –Pensó Billy.

Spencer terminó de hablar en su celular con Mallory y colgó. Su rostro estaba lleno de emoción, se acerco a Billy y lo tomó de los brazos – ¡dijo que si! ¡Y quiere verme en 1 hora! –Soltó a Billy, se acerco a un gigantesco armario y empezó a buscar ropa para ponerse.

– ¿Tan temprano? ¡Ooh, hermano! Eres todo un tigre, a este paso serias un excelente Casanova –Billy admitió de forma juguetona mientras le daba leves golpecitos al brazo de Spencer con su codo.

– ¿Tú crees? –Spencer dijo siguiéndole el juego al fantasma.

–Por supuesto –Billy afirmó mientras asentía –claro, no serás tan excelente como el inigualable y grandioso Billy Joe Cobra, pero… si lo suficientemente bueno - añadió, ahora con cierta superioridad en su voz.

Spencer giró los ojos con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza, se dispuso a seguir buscando en el armario la ropa y cambiarse. Billy se le quedo mirando unos momentos, el castaño al sentir la mirada del fantasma en él se volteó– ¿Qué? –preguntó Spencer frunciendo el entrecejo.

– ¿Por qué te molestas en volver a cambiarte?

–Porque no quiero verme como un tonto cuando este con Mallory, bobo –Spencer explicó mientras se quitaba su habitual camisa para remplazarla por otra. A él no le importaba que Billy lo viera, después de todo, _estar sin camisa es como estar en traje de baño_-según Billy-

"Pero, eres perfecto tal y como te ves" Pensó Billy inconscientemente, y una expresión de terror apareció en su cara al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando "… ¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino eso?"

Spencer había terminado de vestirse, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando recordó algo importante; Billy… ¿Qué haría él si Spencer no estaba? Dios, posiblemente haría un desastre… ¡No! ¡Haría pedazos la mansión! Y lo peor de todo, sus padres y Jessica no estaban así que… ¡A él le echarían la culpa, no a Billy!

–Eh… ¿Billy? –Spencer chilló, el fantasma salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que su hermano lo llamaba y posó toda su atención en él– ¿Qué harás mientas yo no este?

Billy se encogió de hombros haciendo un mohín –No lo sé, Bro –el fantasma empezó a posicionarse de forma horizontalmente en el aire, coloco un brazo detrás de su cabeza y flexionó la pierna dándole la menor importancia a la pregunta del castaño, pero al notar lo abatido que estaba Spencer le dijo: –Tal vez quiera salir a la ciudad, ir a Wifri… solo. O posiblemente ir y asustar a algunas personas –Billy añadió de broma, al parecer, Spencer se lo tomó muy enserio ya que lo miraba con severidad.

–Billy, hemos hablado de esto antes, sabes que no puedes andar por ahí asustando a personas como si nada ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Mallory? – le recordó, y Billy asintió –no quiero que te metas en problemas, así que no salgas de aquí –Spencer salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta de esta, asomo su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa a Billy – Y trata de no destruir este lugar, ¿sí? –Cerró la puerta y salió rumbo a la casa de Mallory…

– ¡Solo era una broma! –exclamó el fantasma sabiendo que era inútil, pues Spencer se había ido, no movió ningún musculo por un largo rato hasta que realmente se aburrió y decidió ir a la cocina por mantequilla de maní. Se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en el pequeño asiento izquierdo en frente de la gigantesca pantalla plana, abrió el frasco de mantequilla suave y metió el dedo en ella. Al sacarlo, su dedo estaba cubierto, y se lo metió en la boca.

–Hum… ¡Yummy! – Billy siguió con dicho proceso gustoso, tomó el control remoto de la pantalla, (el cual tenía a un lado) presionó el botón y la pantalla se encendió. Al instante, prosiguió un programa. Que para interés de Billy, se trataba de dos chicos que eran los mejores amigos, compartían y se decían todo. Hasta que un día el protagonista principal, un chico pelirrojo (llamémoslo *Rod) conoció a una chica linda castaña en una cafetería, y empezó a salir con ella, dejando de lado a su mejor amigo pelinegro, (llamémoslo **Nicky) logrando así que Nicky se enfadé con Rod por abandonarlo.

– ¡_No veo porque te molesta tanto que salga con alguien! –Grito enfadado Rod, y Nicky lo miró con indignación._

–_No me molesta que salgas, me molesta que salgas con ella ¡con ella precisamente! ¿No ves que solo te está usando?_

– _¡Sam nunca haría eso! ¡A ella de verdad le importo, Nicky! –Rod gruñó. _

–_Rod, a Sam le vales un comino ¡COMINO! –Nicky enfatizó insistentemente. Ya harto, Rod decidió salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban._

–_Gracias por preocuparte, Nicky. Pero puedo cuidarme solo –Y Rod salió de la habitación. _

– _¡BIEN! ¡No cuentes conmigo para consolarte si Sam te hace daño! –Nicky gritó, cruzándose de brazos_– _Idiota… _

-Wow… –Billy miraba la pantalla boquiabierto, y sobre todo confundido ¡cómo era posible! Se supone que Rod y Nicky son los mejores amigos y solo por una discusión por una chica se arruinaba completamente -¡Rod! ¡Tonto! Se supone que es tu mejor amigo, ¡a un amigo nunca se abandona! –Y Billy dejándose llevar por el momento, empezó a lloriquear cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. El programa le parecía familiar, Spencer lo dejó para salir con la chica, y posiblemente así seria por un buen tiempo. Lo abandonaría…

"¡No! Él es mi Súper Mega Bro, él jamás me abandonaría… " Billy dejó de cubrirse la cara, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, más tranquilo, pero la pequeña duda seguía ahí "… ¿Cierto?"

El fantasma notó que su frasco con mantequilla de maní aun no se había acabado e hizo algo que creyó que nunca haría: la dejó a un lado. Ya no tenía muchas ganas, en realidad, no tenía ganas de estar en esa mansión. Así que… ¿Por qué no salir? Cuando Billy se disponía a salir por la ventana flotando, recordó lo que le había dicho Spencer.

"_**Billy, hemos hablado de esto antes, sabes que no puedes andar por ahí asustando a personas como si nada ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Mallory?... "**_

¡Pff! Claro que lo recordaba ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

"_**No quiero que te metas en problemas, así que no salgas de aquí… " **_

Sabía que Spencer no quería eso, pero… ¡él no era su jefe! Cobra era solo jefe de Cobra.

"_**Y trata de no destruir este lugar, ¿sí?... "**_

¡Oh! Por supuesto que no lo haría, ¿Cómo destruir tu propio hogar si no estás?

Billy sin penarlo más, salió por la ventana, rumbo a la ciudad. Pero había un pequeño detalle que aun no había resuelto ¿Adonde iría? En un principio había pensado en ir a Wifri, ya pensándolo mejor ¡no tenia caso! No tendría con quien hablar, o bromear… ¡Nada!

–Esto es tonto –Billy gruñó, mientras seguía avanzando por la ciudad sin hallar nada que hacer. Ahora sí que no estaba de humor, incluso estaba molesto ¡todo era culpa de Spencer! ¿Cómo pretendía el castaño que Billy Joe Cobra pasara su tiempo? ¿¡Regando Flores!? Pff! Ridículo… El fantasma sacó los lentes de sol, quería cubrir su mal humor. A pesar de que nadie lo veía, no quería verse reflejado en los ventanales-si eso era posible-de las tiendas en ese estado.

El fantasma pasó por una tienda de ropa, pudo ver por el ventanal, a una chica rubia qué le era muy familiar. Ah, claro… Lolo. La chica que le sacaba canas verdes a su hermanito cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Billy se estampó en dicho ventanal para ver y escuchar mejor lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer la chica estaba haciendo berrinche. Pero no lograba escuchar nada, sería más fácil si solo entrara por la puerta, pero la puerta haría sonidos que llamarían la atención y no quería arriesgarse. Billy al ver que no lograba su cometido de saber que pasaba, se enfado y por compulsión trató de patear el ventanal. En lugar de eso, su pierna izquierda traspasó aquel ventanal.

"Oh, claro" Billy enseguida traspaso todo su cuerpo, y se dirigió a la caja registradora donde se encontraba Lolo –En primer lugar, ¿por qué hago esto? – murmuró Billy para sí mismo "Porque no tienes nada que hacer" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, y Billy solo por hoy le daría razón a La Razón. El fantasma se colocó a un lado del la cajera que estaba atendiendo a Lolo.

– ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Debe de haber un error! –Chilló Lolo a la cajera, mientras pisaba el piso con fuerza, dirigió su mirada a Adrian y extendió su mano –Adrian, el teléfono.

El aludido con su misma cara seria de siempre y el cual cargaba con todas las cosas que Lolo pretendía comprar, sacó el teléfono de la chica con dificultad y se lo dio. Lolo empezó a marcar un número furiosamente, coloco el teléfono en su oreja esperando a que atendieran.

–Papá, algo malo está pasando con mis tarjetas de crédito –Lolo dijo con el ceño fruncido de la impaciencia, se quedó en silencio escuchando la respuesta de su padre y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y llenos de terror -¿Qué tú QUÉ? ¡Pero papá! ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Billy miraba la escena con algo de confusión y diversión. Notó que Lolo colgó y su mano sostenía su teléfono con tanta fuerza que terminó hecho pedazos. –Adrian, nos vamos –ordenó y Adrian dejo caer toda la ropa y accesorios que tenía en manos. Y siguió a Lolo, la cual salía de la tienda.

Billy decidió seguir su ejemplo y también salió de esa tienda para seguir viendo otras, el fantasma no la pasó tan mal después de todo, es más, hasta podría decirse que paso unos ratos agradables. Entrando a tiendas, ver a la gente hacer su rutina y una que otra vez quitarles su comida sin que ellos se dieran cuenta… podría hacerlo más seguido. Billy decidió volver a su hogar, y tocar la guitarra por el resto de la tarde, relajarse y ver la temporada completa del programa de Rod y Nicky.

El fantasma la había pasado tan bien, que no había notado que sus lentes de sol se le habían caído enfrente de una pequeña cafetería con mesas fuera de aquel lugar y sombrillas en ellas, ahí se encontraba Lolo, la cual estaba a punto de irse hasta que notó con cierto desdén dichos lentes en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlos, no sin antes voltear hacia los lados para verificar que nadie la miraba.

Los lentes eran de una buena marca, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos pues, desgraciadamente no pudo comprarlos. Su padre había desactivado todas sus tarjetas de crédito ¡Y sin razón alguna!

Lolo se colocó los lentes y siguió su camino, sabía que hacer eso era caer bajo… muy bajo. Pero la simple razón del porqué lo ameritaba, además, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Bueno, la chica rubia lo sabría pronto.

_**Y esto fue el primer capítulo ¿lo amaste? ¿lo odiaste? Cualquier critica constructiva es aceptada**_

_**(*) (**) Rod y Nicky, para quien no lo sepan, son en realidad unas marionetas de un musical de Broadway, Avenue Q. y decidí integrarlos un poco a la historia porque la canción "If You Were Gay" no sale de mi mente xD**_


End file.
